Angel vs Demon
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Levi es un pobre universitario que desde su ingreso, ha estado enamorado de Petra. Pero, desafortunadamente, Erwin esta también interesado en ella y tiene todas las de ganar. Levi ya no puede más, esta dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir el amor de Petra, aunque para ello tenga que venderle su alma a un demonio...
1. Chapter 1

Siempre he querido que se fijase en mi. No se si es por esa pequeña melena anaranjada o por esa sonrisa suya, que cautivaría a cualquiera, como me cautivó a mi.

Pero, ¿quien querría interesarse por alguien como yo? Solo soy un chico bajito y mal humorado... Ella parece un ángel caído del cielo. Más de una persona se lo ha dicho. Ojala algún día reúna el valor para poder decírselo yo.

Hoy es viernes... Otro fin de semana aburrido. Y si fuera poco, el último día que puedo ver a Petra. Si solo pudiera hablar con ella de forma normal... Nunca me he relacionado bien con nadie, soy demasiado brusco al decir las cosas y tampoco es que tenga en cuenta la opinión o los sentimientos de los demás. Ojala todo esto fuera distinto...

- ¡Oh! ¡Levi-san! -la chica de corta melena se acercaba a él corriendo, saludándole con la mano mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Algo parecido a un ángel de verdad...

- Petra... -miró al suelo, impasible.

- ¡Buenos días Levi-san! ¿Tus clases aun no han empezado? -la chica lo miró con curiosidad.

- No. -respondió brusco. Al ver a la chica algo disgustada por la respuesta, lo rectificó- Bueno... Seguro que ya han empezado, pero tampoco es que me interese asistir. -miró hacía otro lado, la chica le sonreía por su nueva respuesta.

- Es difícil de creer que con lo poco que asistes a clases, saques las mejores notas... ¿Cual es tu secreto?

- Aunque lo tuviera, tampoco te lo diría... -hizo una pausa- No necesitas ningún truco para sacar buenas notas.

- No se si debería alegrarme por ello. Parece que a ti te funciona muy bien. -se rió por lo bajo, haciendo que al azabache se le tintaran las mejillas de un bonito color rojizo.

- Vete a clase o llegaras tarde. -caminó en la dirección contraria a Petra, dejándola un poco sorprendida por el gesto.

Madre mía... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estaba sonrojado? A ver mis mejillas... No, no están tan calientes como pensaba.

Ha sonado el timbre hace unos cinco minutos, y yo sentado en las escaleras de incendios. ¿Por qué me habré ido por el lado que no tocaba? Maldita sea, Petra me distrae demasiado... Normal, esa sonrisa es digna de ella.

- Bueno... -dijo recostandose en el final de las escaleras- Me tocara quedarme aquí... -cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa de primavera acariciase su rostro.

* * *

Un gran prado verde. Las ramas del trigo a la lejanía. Se podía apreciar como creaban una armoniosa melodía, muy relajante por cierto... ¿Donde diablos me he metido? ¿Esto lo tenía el instituto antes?

- Levi-san. -escuchó a sus espaldas una dulce voz que lo llamaba.

Al girarme, vi al ángel más hermoso que pude haber visto nunca. Petra. Literalmente, tenía un par de alas blancas a su espalda y una aureola coronando su melena. Definitivamente, sería perfecta si fuera un ángel...

- Levi-san. He tomado la forma más adecuada posible para advertirte. -la muchacha acarició la mejilla del azabache.

- P-Petra... Porque esto sea un sueño no significa que yo... -se desizo de su agarre- Levi por el amor de Dios, concéntrate... -se susurraba a si mismo, alborotandose el pelo.

- Levi-san... Estas en peligro.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

- ¿En peligro...dices? -se relajó, intentando no pensar en cosas inapropiadas en aquel momento.

- Levi... Te persigue un demonio. -la chica lo miró con pena en los ojos.

¿Un demonio? ¿Se referira a Erwin? Desde hace ya unos días se porta muy bien con Petra, al parecer a ella no le molesta...

- Espera, espera... ¿Cómo que un demonio? ¿Sera una broma, verdad?

- Ojalá fuera eso. Levi, he visto como le vendías tu alma al demonio... Por favor, no te quedes solo.

- Petra, no lo entiendo... ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de los demonios? O es que yo estoy demasiado mal... -susurró para sus adentros.

- No soy Petra, ya te lo dije antes. Soy un oráculo. Me encargaron tu protección hace años, pero hasta ahora nunca habías estado en tal peligro...

- Entonces... No eres Petra, ¿no? -la miró amenazante.

- Levi. -dijo seria, agarrando al azabache por ambos hombros- Esto es serio, no debes quedarte solo. Y por más que lo desees, no puedes... -la voz de la muchacha empezó a apagarse.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que no puedo hacer?

- ¡Levi! ¡Despiertate socio! -un muchacho rubio y con algo de pelusa en la cara zarandeaba al azabache.

- Mike... ¡Mike! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? -se incorporó sobresaltado al verlo. Lo observó detenidamente- ¿Pero que te esta saliendo en la cara? Debería verte un medico...

- Es mi barba, quiero dejarme perilla. -se acariciaba su mentón con aprecio- Más importante aun, ¿y las clases qué? Que yo me las salte vale, pero tú...

- Ah... Déjalo, hoy tengo un día de locos. Acabo de tener algo parecido a un sueño maravilloso...

- ¿Otra vez soñaste que estabas junto a Petra en la cama? -se sentó a su lado, sacando de su bolsa un pequeño sandwitch de jamón y queso. Lo miraba con mucho cariño.

- ¡¿Pero qué estas diciendo loco?! Nunca he soñado eso... ¿Crees que estoy desesperado? Dame un cacho anda... -le robó un trozo de su sandwitch y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Entonces, ¿qué has soñado? -miraba al frente mientras se comía las sobras de su sandwitch.

- Petra era, una especie de ángel...

- Dime algo que no sepa la mitad de la universidad. -interrumpió al azabache con una carcajada.

- ¡Calla! Ese ángel resultó no ser Petra, sino un oráculo según ella... -miró al suelo, pensativo- Me dijo que me perseguía un demonio.

- Uuuh, ¿ahora crees en seres sobrenaturales como los demonios, las hadas y los duendes? -se burlaba de él, dándole un par de codazos en el abdomen- Bueno, lo de duendes lo entiendo... -lo miró con malicia.

- ¿Quieres ver como este duende te quita ese intento de barba a tortas? -lo miró amenazante.

- ¡Jajaja! Estoy de broma socio, no quiero volver a dejarme la barba -hizo una pausa- ¿Crees que el sueño significa algo?

- Si lo significaba, no tengo ni idea de que... Me despertaste cuando Petra quería contarme algo importante.

- Bueno. -se levantó de golpe, espolsándose las migas de pan- Pues vamos a descubrirlo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -lo miró intimidante. Cuando a Mike se le ocurría una idea, siempre resultaba ser mala.

- Pues que vamos a preguntarle directamente a la persona que aparecía en tu sueño. A lo mejor ella tiene la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo va a tener ella la respuesta, si me dijo que tomó la mejor forma para acercase más fácilmente a mi?

- Bueno, a lo mejor Petra es al demonio al que no te tienes que acercar.

- No lo creo... Además, me advirtió que no me quedase solo, y con las dos únicas personas que estoy son con Petra y contigo. No creo que seas tú el demonio, ni ella tampoco...

- ¿Entonces quien puede ser? -colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

- Tengo una ligera sospecha de quien... -la mirada se le lleno de furia. Mike solo se rió ante la reacción, sabía el nombre que iba a decir- Erwin.

- Socio, porque sea el candidato a novio de Petra no tiene porque ser tu demonio.

- Pero... ¿Y si lo es?

- Entonces más vale que me quede viendo la pelea por si acaso.

* * *

_-¡OOOOOOOOW YEAAAH! Vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo fic fantástico! ***·*** Este capitulo me ha encantado escribirlo, y creo que el siguiente me va a gustar más... PD: Es 100% Levihan, así que no os preocupéis por la guarrilla de Petra nwn- _


	2. Chapter 2

Hace muy poco tuve un sueño. Un sueño que parecía magnifico al principio, pero al final se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla...

No es que crea en los seres sobrenaturales, pero creo que siento que no era en un sentido literal, sino uno figurado y mi demonio es...

- Erwin-sama, recite el segundo párrafo del poema por favor. -ordenó una voz femenina algo entrecortada, seria por la edad.

- Claro. -se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a leer.

Exacto. Mi "demonio" es Erwin Smith, el hombre más cercano a Petra que puede haber en esta universidad, y puede que en el resto del mundo. Mi rival en el amor, se podría decir.

Él empezó a seducir a Petra mucho antes de que yo ingresara en la universidad. Se dice que se conocen desde el instituto, pero a Petra no parecía interesarle hasta pasados un par de años de cuando se conocieron. Se hicieron inseparables en muy poco tiempo. "Mejores amigos" o eso piensa Petra, porque a lo que se refiere a Erwin, piensa que ya empezó a ser su novia hace ya mucho. Incluso alardea con sus amigos de ello... Lo odio, simplemente.

Tocó el timbre. Menos mal, no me gusta pensar en Petra y que la voz del estúpido de Erwin este de fondo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Puede que hoy también vaya a las escaleras con Mike, el trozo de sándwich de ayer me a dejado con la duda de que traerá hoy...

- ¡Erwin-san! ¡Buenos días! -Petra aparecía en el aula, con su radiante sonrisa.

- Eh Petra, no habíamos quedado hasta después de clases. -se levantó de su asiento y fue a saludarla. Un beso en la mejilla por parte de Erwin.

- ¡Erwin! Por Dios, sabes que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas en público... -hizo pucheros totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo darle un beso a mi mejor amiga? -se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta de la muchacha, quien ya estaba algo nerviosa.

- Claro que puedes... Pero, la gente se piensa lo que no es...

Tengo ganas de vomitar. No puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo... Me dirigí a la puerta, no tenía más opción que toparme con Petra y Erwin. La única que se sobresaltó fue Petra, quien me regalo una de sus sonrisas. Si no fuera por el estúpido rubio, me hubiera encantado...

- Levi-san, buenos di-

- Buenos días. -dijo serio, interrumpiendo a Petra y saliendo del aula a toda pastilla.

Estos sentimientos los llevo experimentando desde que conocí a Petra. He de decir que no me llevo muy bien con los celos, ni con ninguna otra emoción. Ya ves, Mike dice que soy el hombre más expresivo de la humanidad. Él tampoco lleva nada bien eso del sarcasmo...

- ¿Le diste la espalda así sin más? Socio, de verdad que envidio tu capacidad de seducción. -esta vez, le dio uno de sus dos sándwiches vegetarianos al azabache. No todo es carne en esta vida.

- Y yo envidio tu capacidad intelectual. ¿Quieres que continué con los sarcasmos o hablamos ya del demonio?

- Ya estas otra vez con el demonio... -frotaba su frente algo frustrado- Levi, Erwin no es ningún ser sobrenatural empeñado en robarte a Petra. Para empezar nunca fue tuya, y al paso que vas no creo que lo sea.

- Gracias por tu apoyo. Eres un buen amigo.

- Si se me diera tan bien el ser sarcástico como a ti, mis problemas se verían solucionados. Si los tuviese, claro...

- Tengo que hacer que Petra se fije en mi... Pero no se como. Erwin la tiene pegada las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Pero no la tiene atada a una correa. ¿Por qué no le acompañas después de clases a casa? Seguro que don demonio no la sigue allí.

- Me cuesta pensar en que la deje ir sola. Es más, ella también va detrás de él.

- Si vas con esos ánimos, va a ser verdad que no la conseguirás nunca... -suspiró resignado- A ver... ¿Ella te ha dicho que quiere estar con Erwin?

- Pues no... Pero-

- ¡Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?! No vas a perder nada por intentar acercarte a ella un poco más, solo un poco socio...

- ¿Y si ya no me quiere ni hablar? O si piensa que soy pesado...

- Si no piensa eso de Erwin, ¿cómo lo va a pensar de ti? ¡Pero mirate, si estas hecho un cachito de pan! -le agarraba los mofletes, retorciendoselos cual abuela nostálgica.

- ¡Para ya Mike o te quedas sin dientes!

- ¡Jajajajaja! Va, solo queda una hora de clases. Aguanta hasta que salgáis y después vas a su clase y... ¡zasca! le pides permiso para acompañarla. Es fácil, hasta un niño podría hacerlo.

Por una vez en toda mi vida, reconozco que Mike tiene razón. Más bien siempre la tiene, pero eso me lo reservo para mis adentros. Siempre ha sido un chico muy sociable, todo lo contrario a mi. Hay veces en las que pienso en como es posible que Mike continúe siendo mi amigo a estas alturas. Desde el segundo año de instituto que me esta aguantando... Bueno, le estaré eternamente agradecido, aunque no creo que pueda llegar a decírselo nunca... Bah, Mike es listo, seguro que ya lo sabe.

La última hora de clases. Y cooomo no, tenía que ser gimnasia... Odio a toda la gente cuando suda, dejan un olor pestilente en todo el gimnasio y encima se ríen de ello. Imbéciles. ¿Tanto cuesta correr en vez de veinte minutos diez? Dejarían un olor menos asqueroso... En mi caso, nunca he tenido ese problema, nunca sudo para nada, y siempre me ducho después de las clases aunque sean una asquerosidad.

- ¡A correr diez minutos! ¡Todos! -miró amenazantemente a un grupo de chicas que se sentaron en un rincón del patio, haciendo que se desperdigaran para empezar a correr.

Ojalá estuviera en la misma clase que Petra. Así no tendría que ver al estúpido de Erwin correr con sus amigos y podría ver a Petra... ¡Dios santo, en que estas pensando!

Joder, ya estamos con el hedor asqueroso. Claro, después de correr y de hacer las carreras, creo que es normal que hasta yo este un poco sudado...

Una buena ducha... Aaah, adoro el tacto del agua fría en mi piel. Es tan relajante... Bueno, lo sería más si Erwin y sus amigos no estuvieran parloteando.

- ¡Eh Erwin! Hoy te he visto con Petra, nuestro ángel... Dinos, ¿cómo la engatusastes? No me digas que ya te la has tirado... -un chico castaño le hablaba mientras se frotaba todo su cuerpo con jabón.

- Por favor Nile, no me la he tirado... No todo en la vida es sexo como tú buscas a diestro y siniestro.

- Pues deberías hacerlo ya, así se enamoraría de ti en un santiamén. Ademas, ¿no es tu novia? Las parejas hacen esas cosas... -dijo en un tono un poco molesto.

- No es mi novia todavía. Necesito que ella se fije en mi, que ella venga a buscarme.

- Aaaaii pillin, si una mujer no va detrás tuya no eres un hombre, ¿verdad?

- Jajaja, se puede decir que si...

- Hoy has quedado después de clases con ella ¿verdad? Lanzate machote, que se note que eres Erwin Smith. -se enrrolló a la cintura una toalla.

- No se si debería agradecertelo Nile... -se rió por su postura triunfal.

Definitivamente, él es mi demonio sin duda alguna. Y eso de que va a quedar con Petra hoy... Espero llegar a tiempo para que se venga antes conmigo. No creo que Erwin tenga buenas intenciones...

Ahora mismo, desearía que Petra estuviera en el mismo clase que yo. Si fuera así, solo tendría que haber salido de las duchas y directamente ir a por ella a las duchas femeninas. Pero, tengo que buscarla por todo el instituto...

Petra es dos años menor que yo, esta en su primer año de medicina, yo sin embargo estoy en mi segundo año de derecho. Repetí segundo de secundaria por escaquearme todos los días, y aun sigo sin perder la costumbre, pero la diferencia es que ahora saco buenas notas. Y eso que estoy en la universidad...

Por suerte, la encontré saliendo por la puerta principal. Andaba sola, pero aun así no desaparecía esa sonrisa de su rostro.

- Oh, Levi-san. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No te vas a casa? -cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- No... Quería preguntarte si te vas a ir a casa sola hoy. Esta anocheciendo y podría ser algo peligroso... -soltó con su cara realmente seria.

- Ah, me alegra que te preocupes por mi, pero ya le prometí a Erwin que saldría con él ahora, así que estaré con él. No tengo nada de que preocuparme, ni tu tampoco.

- ¡Petra! -Erwin corría hacia ella aun con el pelo mojado- ¿Has esperado mucho? Lo siento pero Nile siempre se pone tan pesado...

- No pasa nada Erwin, Levi me ha estado haciendo compañía.

- Pues entonces vamonos. He visto una cafetería perfecta para que nos tomemos ese café del que hablamos. -agarró a Petra del hombro, despistandola para que no se despidiese de Levi, quien se quedó mirando al suelo mientras estos se iban.

Estoy harto. De verdad, estoy completamente harto.

Antes de ir a casa, pasé justo al lado del cementerio de la ciudad. Era una zona bastante verde para estar en una ciudad tan urbanizada como esta. A lo lejos, vi un cristo de piedra... ¿Y si...

Estaba justo delante de la estatua. He de admitir que el cementerio es un poco perturbador cuando ya no hay luz y los arboles que hay por los alrededores no ayudan a relajar el ambiente.

- Dios... Por favor, si me estas escuchando, te pido que por favor me ayudes a conseguir a Petra... -dijo arrodillazo delante de la estatua- Esto harto de todo... Estoy harto de que Erwin se acerque a Petra, de que Petra me ignore... Por favor, no me importa quien, no me importa qué, pero por favor... cumple mi deseo.

Un silencio perturbador inundó sus oídos, y una brisa fresca mecía a los arboles del entorno, rompiendo el silencio.

- Vaaaya, vaya, vaya... -dijo una voz femenina algo extravagante, justo detrás de él- Si le estas pidiendo algo a Dios, no creo que te lo consiga.

Me giré lo más rápido posible para encontrarme con ella. Era una muchacha alta, bastante para mi gusto. Iba vestida completamente de negro, toda su ropa era ajustada... Reconozco que tiene buen cuerpo. Tenía gafas, y unos ojos café al igual que su pelo, recogido en una coleta alta con un par de mechones sueltos. Me miraba de forma divertida, jugando con su pelo mientras se apoyaba en una de las lapidas. Que poco respeto...

- ¿Quieres que te conceda tu deseo? -preguntó mirando al azabache de forma divertida.

- ¿Quien eres tú? -contesto de forma brusca.

- He dicho que si quieres que te conceda tu deseo. No importa quien soy ahora mismo.

- Puedes... ¿Puedes hacerlo? -sorprendido, observó como la castaña se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

- Enano... -se agachó, poniéndose a la misma altura que Levi, agarrando un lado de su rostro- No hay nada en este mundo, que yo no pueda hacer. Y ahora... -levantó con un dedo su mentón, atrayendolo hacia su rostro- Dime... ¿Qué es lo que deseas, más que nada en este mundo?

¿Quien diablos es esta mujer? ¿Y por qué me ha llamado enano? No lo se, ni me importa a estas alturas. Solo quiero conseguir a Petra... Cueste lo que cueste.

- Quiero conseguir a la mujer que amo. Quiero que sea mía, quiero poseerla, quiero todo de ella... -suplicó a la castaña, quien soltó una risa burlona ante su respuesta.

- Entonces... -atrajo completamente el rostro del azabache, haciendo así que ambos labios se juntaran en un profundo beso. Entonces, una especie de luz empezó a brillar en el pecho del azabache, quemándole parte de él, haciendo que una especie de símbolo quedase grabado. Levi no cerró los ojos en todo el proceso sorprendido por el gesto, no como la castaña que si los cerró. Al fin, ambos se separaron dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva tras de si.

- ...que tu deseo, te sea concedido, Levi Reaville. -dijo sonriendo la castaña, esta vez con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

Puede que al final, si sea verdad que me perseguía un demonio.

* * *

_-¡Os dije que era 100% Levihan bitches! 8DDD Ahora si que empieza la historia de verdad, y os aviso desde ya que habran muchos celos, escenas explicitas y lemon... ¡Este es el fic Levihan definitivo ewe!-_


	3. Chapter 3

Aparté a ese monstruo lo más rápido que pude de mi. No quería que me siguiera tocando. Me levanté sobresaltado, al parecer ella me seguía mirando con esos ojos rojos que perturbarían el sueño de cualquiera.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Levi? No me digas que es la primera vez que te han besado...

Noto mis mejillas calentarse... Tiene toda la razón, nunca antes había besado a nadie. Se levantó sonriente, riéndose de mi seguramente por el color de mis mejillas. A veces odio ser tan pálido de piel...

- Aaaja, ya se lo que pasa. Es la primera vez que haces un contrato con un demonio, es normal que estés asustado. -se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer, de su rostro tampoco se iba su sonrisa.

- ¿Contrato? ¿Qué contrato? Yo no he firmado nada... -amenazó a la castaña, sin éxito alguno.

- La marca que hay en tu pecho es la prueba de ello. -se señalo a sí misma su pecho, haciendo que el azabache se mirase el suyo.

¿Pero qué...? Como si estuviese estampado en fuego, en mi pecho se distinguía el pentagrama del demonio. La estrella de cinco puntas, rodeada de un circulo con distintas letras en un idioma que desconozco... ¿Esto es un seyo?

- Ahora me perteneces enano. Yo te concederé tu deseo, a cambio tú harás lo que yo diga hasta que al final... -sonrió de forma macabra- Tu alma sera mia, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Entonces no tengo problemas en tomar tu alma ahora mismo. -se relamió, mirando de forma lasciva al azabache.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -la castaña sonrió triunfalmente.

- Hanji. Hanji Zoe. Para mi sera un placer servirte a partir de ahora. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo por mi. -hizo una reverencia.

- Y ahora dime, ¿era necesario besarme para sellar el contrato? -soltó un gruñido a modo de queja.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Si no como quieres que consiga tu ADN? -se burlaba de él, aun se notaba un poco de rojo en sus mejillas.

- Podrías haber hecho otra cosa para conseguirlo...

- Si lo hubiera hecho de otro modo no hubiera sido tan divertido. -le regaló una sonrisa inocente- Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos. -se espolsó su vestimenta.

- ¿Irnos? ¿A donde? -la miró de forma amenazante. Al parecer no le gustaba la idea de irse con una completa desconocida, y menos si era un demonio.

- A tu casa. No esperaras que te cumple tu deseo de la noche a la mañana ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? Oooh no, no. A mi casa no va a ir nadie. -negaba con los brazos- Ademas, se supone que lo tienes que cumplir ya.

- A lo que respecta al amor, yo no puedo hacer que una persona cambie sus sentimientos así como así. Necesito un tiempo...

- ¿Y ese tiempo lo tienes que pasar en mi casa? -preguntó con tono sarcástico.

- Pues claro. ¿Quieres que se quede con tu alma otro demonio que no sea yo? -se señaló a si misma, haciendo pucheros.

- No me importaría la verdad... -cerró los ojos resignado.

- Vamos Levi, no va a haber un demonio que te trate con más cariño que yo, eso tenlo por seguro.

- Volviendo al tema, en mi casa no puedes quedarte. Tengo familia, ¿sabes?

- Los demás humanos no pueden verme, tranquilo. -se puso a jugar con su pelo de nuevo- Solo pueden verme aquellos que hayan hecho otro contrato o quienes yo se los permita.

- Al final vas a venir diga lo que te diga, ¿verdad?

- Pues si. ¡Que bien! Ya te estas acostumbrando a mi. -dio una palmada ilusionada.

- No creo que llegue a tal punto como a acostumbrarme... -frotaba su frente, frustrado.

- Después de ti, Levi. -le cedía el paso con la mano, algo encorvada, como si fuera a hacer una reverencia.

- ¡Woooooo! ¡No es tan grande como mi casa, pero esto es enorme! -se notaba cierto resplandor en sus ojos.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de como he podido llegar a esto. Ahora mismo hay un demonio en mi casa, y se supone que tengo que convivir con él hasta que cumpla mi deseo y después me devore... Vamos, todo muy real.

- ¿Donde esta tu cuarto? ¿Esto tiene piscina verdad? ¡Aaah, quiero verla entera!

- Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza maldita cuatro ojos. -dijo cerrando la puerta principal detrás de él.

- Joooo, menudo amo me ha tocado... -hacía pucheros mientras se dirigía a unas grandes escaleras.

- ¿Hacia donde te crees que vas? -se cruzó de brazos, observando a la castaña quien ya estaba en lo alto de las escaleras.

- Pues a tu cuarto. No pienses que voy a quedarme a vivir en la sala de estar. Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que sea más grande aun que tu cuarto... -susurraba para sus adentros.

- ¿Acaso sabes donde esta mi cuarto?

- Nop. Pero ya me las apañare, ya conozco tu olor así que no tardare en encontrarlo.

Me saca de quicio... ¿Cuanto tiempo a dicho que se quedaría? No pensaba que los demonios fueran tan extravagantes... O eso, o a mi me ha tocado la loca de turno.

Volviendo al tema de Petra... ¿De verdad esta chica es capaz de conseguir que se fije en mi? No se la ve muy cualificada ni eficaz... Ademas, el oráculo que apareció en mis sueños tenía razón, me perseguía un demonio. Y al final he acabado cayendo en su trampa... Debería haberme quedado con Mike...

Entre en mi habitación. Al parecer aun no la ha encontrado. Al final va a ser verdad eso de que es la más incompetente...

- Has tardado mucho, enano. -la chica apreció de la nada boca abajo en el sillón de la ventana, jugando con ambas piernas arriba y abajo.

- No me llames enano.

- A mi me llamaste antes cuatro ojos. Ojo por ojo enanin, ya te acostumbradas. -hizo una pausa pequeña- Hablando de acostumbrarse, no voy a tardar nada de nada. ¡Este cuarto es enorme!

- Mientras te quedes ahí quietecita no hay problema...

- ¿Tus padres son ricos? Esta casa es digna de millonarios... Y tu cuarto tiene hasta baño propio.

- Se podría decir que si. Ambos trabajan mucho, casi siempre están de viaje.

- Vaaaaya, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos... -dijo en tono seductor, dejándose caer de forma sugerente en la cama del azabache. Al parecer se había tele transportado.

- No vamos a hacer nada de lo que tu te piensas. Yo solo tengo ojos para Petra. ¡Y no vuelvas a teletransportarte!

- Petra. ¿Así es como se llama mi rival en el amor? -colocó su dedo en su mentón, pensativa.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir... ¡Yo solo quiero a Petra! Y se suponía que mi primer beso sería para ella... -se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Aun estas con lo de beso? -lo miró de forma divertida, aunque se relajó un poco al ver al azabache mirándola de mala manera- No te preocupes, los demonios no estamos hechos para el amor. Yo estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo, para nada más que eso. -dijo un poco más seria.

- ¿No podeis amar ni a otro demonio? -la negación con la cabeza de la castaña le sorprendió.

- Nosotros estamos hechos todos iguales. Además, entre nosotros solo podemos tener sexo y demás cosas "amorosas", al igual que con los humanos si nosotros queremos, pero nunca sentiremos lo que vosotros llamáis "amor". -hizo el gesto de las comillas en la última palabra.

- Que vida más triste tenéis...

- Supongo que nunca lo has hecho con nadie, ¿verdad? -se teletransportó justo detrás del azabache, susurrandole al oido de forma seductora- ¿Cómo puedes saber si es triste o no, si no lo has probado? -acariciaba la espalda del azabache, haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco.

- He dicho, que no te teletransportes. -le cogió la mano a la castaña, mirándola seriamente- Vete, tengo que cambiarme.

- Vale... -sonrió y se soltó del agarre- Hasta luego enano.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaba. Me dejé caer en la cama, sentandome de golpe. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Nunca me he sentido tan... extraño. Ni si quiera se como he sido capaz de no sonrojarme ante el gesto de antes. Los demonios son muy peligrosos... A lo mejor con una ducha de agua fría, puedo volver a tener el mismo ritmo respiratorio que antes...

La verdad es que la ducha de agua fría me ha sentado muy bien... ¿Estara fuera? No me termino de hacer a la idea de que a partir de ahora vaya a vivir con un demonio, y menos con esa mujer que me hace perder la paciencia.

Salí del baño con una toalla anudada a mi cintura. Para mi desgracia, no me gustan los albornoces, y al parecer a la cuatro ojos tampoco. Al verle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verme aparecer así, lo supe de inmediato.

- Vaya... -dijo sorprendida- Para ser un crío no estas nada mal... -le miró de arriba a abajo, fijándose en el tonificado cuerpo del azabache y fijándose en las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello.

- ¿Un crio? ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo, maldita cuatro ojos? -mal humorado, se sujetó la toalla fuertemente hacia él. Pensaba que en cualquier momento Hanji se teletransportaría y se la quitaría.

- Para mi eres un crío, vayas a la universidad o no. -se acomodaba cada vez más en el sofá de la ventana.

- ¡Tengo veinti tres años! Soy bastante mayorcito...

- Yo tengo dos mil cien años. No hay casi diferencia... -se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

- Dos... ¿Dos mil cien? -casi se le cae la toalla por la respuesta que le dio la castaña.

- Vendrían a ser los veinti un años humanos... ¡Mirame, soy muy joven!

- ¡Sii vamos, eres jovencisima!

- Respeta a tus mayores enano, o mejor dicho, respeta a tu ama. -se señalaba a si misma con superioridad.

- ¿Pero tú no me servías a mi? -dijo ya resignado. No quería empezar a discutir.

- Claro que si. Te sirvo en cualquier cosa relacionada con tu deseo. Por lo demás, eres totalmente mio... -lo miró de forma lasciva. Cada vez tenía la toalla más abajo- Aunque si tu quieres, podría hacer una excepción sobre tu edad...

- Cállate. Yo solo quiero a Petra, ya te lo he dicho... -empezó a notar sus mejillas algo calientes.

- Hmmmp... Vale, vale... Pero ahora deberías cambiarte, te vas a resfriar...

- No me digas lo que tengo qu- ¡Aaachus! -estornudó antes de poder terminar. La castaña se rió ante el gesto.

Maldita cuatro ojos... Me acaba de dejar por los suelos, y no solo eso... ¡Sino que se ríe de mi! Bueno, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él... Rebusque entre mi ropa del armario, buscando mi pijama azul marino. Ah... Ahora si que voy a relajarme. Dormir. Hace mucho que no me relajo en todo el día, ha sido un día de locos... Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la cuatro ojos mirándome fijamente.

- Eeeh... ¿Te vas a quedar mirando?

- Claro. Ya te he visto desnudo, no tienes de que avergonzarte. -sonreía de forma inocente.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! -tiró furioso el pijama a la cama.

- Me dijiste que me fuera, pero no me dijiste donde... Así que me metí en el baño. ¿A que es una coincidencia tremenda que tú entrases después? -se burlaba de él. Le gustaba la cara de enfadado que tenía en esos momentos.

- ¡Pero si no había nadie! -quisó ir a enfrentarse con Hanji, pero la toalla se le cayó a medio camino.

- Wooh, ahora deberías estar menos enfadado... -se sonrojó al ver al azabache.

- ¡DATE LA VUELTA YA! ¡A DORMIR!

Maldita sea, maldita sea... ¡Me ha visto desnudo! Y se supone que dos veces... Esta mujer ha hecho más en un día de lo que podría haber hecho yo con Petra en años... ¿Por qué me sale todo tan mal?

Me tape con la manta hasta el cuello. Las noches de invierno son muy frías. Mire por encima de mi hombro. La cuatro ojos estaba tumbada en la ventana, mirando la luna de la noche. Parece... ¿Triste?

- Oye. -la llamó sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa enano? -lo miró de reojo.

- ¿No piensas dormir?

- Jujuju...

- ¿De qué te ríes? -gruñó entre dientes.

- No hace falta que te preocupes por mi. Los demonios no necesitamos dormir. -lo miró tiernamente.

- No me estoy preocupando por ti en absoluto, que quede claro... -se sonrojó, acurrucandose un poco más en la cama.

- Duerme. No tienes por qué desvelarte por mi, yo te protegere.

- Que alivio... -susurró.

No entiendo por qué se acaba de reír la cuatro ojos, pero no me gusta ese tonito. Espero que mis sueños sean mejores que esta realidad que tendré que soportar a partir de ahora...


	4. Chapter 4

Mismo prado, mismos arboles, mismo ángel... Digo, mismo oráculo. Aunque después de todo, he decidido llamarla Petra, me es más fácil viendo su imagen cada vez que se me aparece en sueños. A partir de ahora, creo que esto va a ser una costumbre...

- Inconsciente... -la muchacha parecía enfadada, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

- En el anterior sueño me despertaron... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme? -se cruzó de brazos, ignorando por completo el estado de animo de la muchacha.

- ¡Que no deseases que Petra te amase! -el ceño fruncido cambió a una cara repleta de furia. Petra ya no parecía el ángel del que todo el mundo hablaba.

- Eso era demasiado. Ni si quiera cuando me lo hubieses terminado de decir iba a dejar de desearlo. -no podía quitar la mirada del oráculo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era Petra, cada vez que la miraba veía a su amada reflejada.

- Deja de mirarme así. Sabes que no soy Petra... -una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente arrugada.

- Me cuesta creerlo cuando tienes todo de ella... -miro al suelo sonrojado.

- Esto no es lo que importa... ¡Acabas de vender tu alma a un demonio! -se cruzo de brazos, gritando para que el azabache volviese a prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué más da mi alma cuando puedo estar con Petra? Tu no entiendes nada de lo que he pasado... -devolvió una mirada fría hacia la chica.

- Eso es exactamente lo que no vas a hacer... -se frotó su frente- Cuando el demonio te conceda tu deseo, te matara. -miró triste al azabache, quien no parecía afectado en absoluto.

- Ya lo se. La muy loca me lo ha explicado ya... -en su mente se podía ver como la castaña tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus gafas completamente blancas, le daban un aire aterrador.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseaste? -movió sus alas blancas. Parecía acomodarse.

- Que quería conseguir a la mujer que amo. ¿Qué pasa, después de tantos años "protegiendome" no sabes nada de mi?

- Los oráculos no interferimos en vuestras vidas, solo observamos lo que hacéis pero no podemos oír lo que decís.

- Es por eso que solo puedo verte en sueños... ¿No?

- Así es. Aunque ahora, tengo que asegurarme de que no hagas más estupideces...

- Se supone que voy a morir dentro de nada... Tomate el resto de tu vida libre, dentro de poco ya no existiré. -se dio media vuelta, como si quisiera largarse de su propio sueño.

- Pediste un deseo relacionado con el amor. Para cualquier ser es dificilisimo conceder un deseo así, ya que no pueden cambiar los sentimientos de alguien. Un demonio no es la excepción.

Me pare en seco ante esa explicación. ¿Tan dificil es para un demonio hacer que un humano se enamore de otro? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, la misma cuatro ojos me dijo que ninguno de ellos esta relacionado con el amor. Por lo tanto...

- Los demonios... -empezó a decir, girándose para ver a la chica- ...no pueden sentir amor, ¿verdad que no?

- No. Son uno seres despreciables... Nunca conseguirían sentir un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor, ni con la mismísima ayuda de Satanás... -su cara reflejaba desprecio por los demonios de los que hablaba.

- Entonces, tampoco pueden aconsejar a nadie para que ame a otra persona...

- Técnicamente no... -se cogió su mentón, pensando en las palabras del azabache- Supongo que tendrían que conocer antes a la otra persona y hacer que su contratista se acercase más a ella de esa forma... Y aun así, todo depende de la otra persona.

- ¡Ja! -una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Te acabo de pillar, cuatro ojos... -susurró para si mismo.

- No te rías. Los demonios conocerán TODO de la otra persona como de ti. Puede utilizar sus miedos para hacerla cambiar de opinión...

- No importa. Ya de por si, este demonio tiene un contratista muy poco social, le costara acercarse a mi.

- No subestimes a este demonio. Te ha estado observando desde hace ya mucho...

- ¿Ah? ¿Me estas diciendo que la loca me estaba vigilando desde antes? -su cara parecía un poema.

- Claro. ¿Por qué te crees que supo en que momento aparecer? La verdad es que eres muy tonto... -se dejó caer todo el cuerpo, solo sus alas la mantenían flotando.

- ¿Te crees que porque te parezcas a Petra no te voy a pegar? -se crugía los dedos de ambas manos. Una gran aura maligna surgía de su alrededor.

- Cállate ya. Debes despertarte... -chasqueó sus dedos nerviosa, entonces empezó a desvanecerse.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado. ¿Acaba hacer que me despierte, así, de repente? Lo supe de inmediato cuando observé que, efectivamente, estaba en mi habitación.

- Maldito oráculo... -se destapó furioso, buscando con los pies sus zapatillas de estar por casa- La próxima vez no te me escapas...

- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? -cruzada de brazos, Hanji lo miraba mientras se reía descaradamente de él.

Mierda. No me he dado ni cuenta de que esta estaba aquí. Bueno, tonto yo de no acordarme de que a partir de ahora vivirá conmigo...

- La gente suele decir "buenos días", no echar una mirada amenazante a la primera persona que ve. -le señalaba amenazante, burlándose de él.

- Tú no eres una persona, eso lo primero... Y segundo, ¡no es para nada un buen día si TÚ estas aquí! -la señaló enfadado, haciendo que la castaña abriera más los ojos, pareciendo ingenua.

- Aaaaaah... -suspiró haciendo pucheros- Que malo eres... amo. -lo miro de una forma seductora, al igual que la forma en la que le dijo amo.

Tener a esta mujer cerca es peligroso. Muy peligroso... Cuando me descuide, esta es capaz de violarme. La ignore completamente, parece que no le importa. Me dirigí a darme una buena ducha de agua caliente. Esta mañana hace un poco de frío. Ah... Eso es lo que necesito, relajarme un poco y olvidarme de la estúpida demonio que esta desnuda dentro de mi bañera ¿¡pero que cojones!?

- Deberías ser mucho más amable con las mujeres, ¿así como quieres conquistar a Petra? -jugaba con la espuma que cubría parte de sus pechos.

- ¡Sal inmediatamente de la bañera! -señalo la puerta del aseo con furia.

- Claro amo... -la voz se escuchaba detrás de su oreja. Sentía en sus pies como las gotas de agua que caían del cuerpo desnudo de Hanji, salpicaban contra el suelo.

- Bien... A-Ahora, sal del baño... -se quedó mirando sorprendido la ahora vacía bañera, completamente rojo.

- Vamos... -con su dedo indice, acarició la mejilla de Levi, con la otra mano, le dio la vuelta. Al ser tan alta, la cara del azabache quedaba perfectamente a la altura de sus pechos aun enjabonados- No deberías tener vergüenza. Yo te he visto desnudo a ti, que menos que tú me veas a mi...

- N-No quiero verte... -apartó la mano de Hanji de mala manera, dirigiéndose a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

Maldita la hora en que no me di cuenta de que el suelo estaba mojado. Me resbale, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. El golpe me dolió un poco, pero el dolor no se podía comparar con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

La cuatro ojos estaba encima mia, haciendo círculos en mi pecho. No quise abrir los ojos, sabía perfectamente que estaba desnuda, podía empezar a sentir mi ropa humedecerse con el agua de su cuerpo.

- Ya que no quieres verme... -la uña de su dedo indice se alargó, y con un movimiento rápido, rajó completamente la camiseta del azabache- Entonces sienteme... -dijo de forma seductora. Con ambas manos, apartó la desgarrada camiseta, acariciando su tonificado abdomen, sintiendo cada músculo de él.

Maldita sea... Podía sentir como su lengua comenzó a recorrer la zona baja de mi cuello... Podía sentir cada caricia que me daba con esas suaves manos en mi pecho... Podía sentir perfectamente sus pechos contra el mio, al igual que podía sentir como su lengua se encontró con la mia. Joder, esto es malo... Muy muy malo... Pero, ¿por qué me quedo quieto? ¿Por qué no reacciono?

- Jujuju... -se relamió la saliva que quedó después del beso- Dices que no quieres verme, pero tu cuerpo no se queja para nada de sentirme... -bajó su mano hacia las partes bajas del azabache, acariciando el gran bulto que apareció en sus pantalones.

Ah... Esto es demasiado, nunca me habían hecho nada así... Esto... Esto debería estar haciéndolo con Petra, no con un demonio... Petra... Al fin pude reaccionar, incorporándome, quedando así encima de ella. Por fortuna, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba justo delante de los suyos, de un rojo carmín desgarrador. Sonreía triunfalmente. Seguramente pensaba que yo habría tomado su papel de dominante. Pero, es todo lo contrario...

- Vete de aquí. Ya. Y, como vuelvas a hacer esto, no me importa si eres un demonio o no, te matare. ¿Entendido? -su mirada, congelaría a cualquier ser que habitase ese mundo.

- Pero...

- Es una orden. -terminó dicendo serio.

La cara de la cuatro ojos cambió por completo. Parecía sorprendida por lo que había dicho. ¿Eh? Por un momento me ha parecido ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos... Bah, me lo habré imaginado.

- Como usted ordene, amo.

Entonces, desapareció de mi vista. Solo quede yo en el frío suelo del baño. No podía sentirla cerca, era buena señal. Suspiré aliviado al fin de que desapareciese... Ahora, no me vendría nada mal una ducha de agua fría. Aunque afuera este haciendo un frío que pela, aquí dentro puedo sentir mucho calor...

* * *

_-Lamento mucho mi inactividad D: Es más, anuncio que estare un tiempo sin publicar nada porque, por fin después de tantos años, me estoy leyendo la novela visual de Umineko no naku koro ni chiru... ¡Estoy más que enganchada! *W* Cuando acabe, seguro que actualizare mucho más, y además publicare sobre Umineko... ¡Os recomiendo ver el anime o jugar la novela visual! No os arrepentires! :D Gracias por leer~ Nos leemos-_


End file.
